Ice cream !
by Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Gazelle is angry , Burn is pissed ... and angry . It all happened in a freaking hot and sunny day , and ... an ice cream ? my first fan fic , and one shot , it also meant , it sucks through my vision ! enjoy !


Kirin : This is my first one-shot , so please be ... umm ... nice with me ? no flames ! flames get me down big time .

Kazemaru : Kirin doesn't own Inazuma Eleven , if she does , it's gonna be one heck of a disaster !

* * *

><p>" For Christ sake ! Burn ! Gazelle ! stop it ! " Hiroto shouted as Burn and Gazelle kept fighting to no end .<p>

you might be thinking ' why are they fighting ? ' . This is what happened ...

-0-**Flashback**-0-

_The day started in a hot and sunny day . Gazelle , Burn , Hiroto , Midorikawa , and Desarm we're taking a little walk on the streets near Sun Garden after soccer practice . _  
><em>You wouldn't believe how hot it is that time ! It's freaking hot as if you're just a few inches away from the freaking sun ! <em>  
><em>They we're cursing and whining through out the whole time about the heat ! <em>  
><em>especially Gazelle , who looked like he was gonna die in just a few more steps .<em>

_after some cursing and whining , Gazelle spotted an ice cream stand , and other cool beverages . _  
><em>They stopped for a moment and then they rushed to the stands like wild animals hunting for prey that hadn't eaten for 3 days . <em>  
><em>Gazelle and Midorikawa bought ice cream , while the rest bought soft drinks .<em>

_They sat down near a tree and started chatting with each other ._

_Midorikawa could see hiroto holding his laughter for some reason ... he was actually looking at the ice cream he was holding . _  
><em>The rest noticed that his ice cream was green apple , and so they began to laugh as hard as they can .<em>  
><em> Midorikawa just tilted his head to the right and kept eating his ice cream , ignoring their laughs .<em>

_" what's wrong with you guys ? " Midorikawa said after he had had enough of their laughing for the past 5 minutes ._

_Hiroto tried his best to stop laughing " i-i ...ahaha !..it's your pffffttt ! Ahahaha ! "_

_" it's your hair stupid ! AHAHAHA ! green ice cream head ! green ice cream head ! you should turn back to Reize ! It'll be more hilarious ! " Burn said as he finished his drink ._

_"hmph ! " Midorikawa looked away , blushing a little due to embarrassment ._

_After a few moments , Burn kept looking at Gazelle , slowly finishing his ice cream . _  
><em>Gazelle noticed it and felt awkward . The worst thing is , Burn was sitting right next to Gazelle .<em>

_" what are you doing Burn ? you have been acting wei- " Gazelle's line was cut off by Burn , licking Gazelle's ice cream he was eating ._

_" B-B-BURN ! WHAT THE HELL ! " he blushed , pulled his ice cream away which made Burn fell on to his lap . _  
><em>and that just made him blushed ten times harder . <em>  
><em>The rest we're shocked and stared at the scene happening before them .<em>

_Burn sat up and screamed , " HEY ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT STUUUPIDDDD ! I JUST WANT SOME ! "_

_" THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BUY ANOTHER ONE ! "_

_" I DON'T HAVE MONEY ! NOW GIMME ! "_

_" NO ! NO NO NO NO ! "_

_They kept fighting for a mere moment , and when Hiroto said that it's time to go back , they stopped fighting and went back ._  
><em> But nobody had ever thought that the fight will be resumed after they got back ...<em>

-0-**End of Flash back**-0-

And now they're still fighting ...

" AAAGGGHHHH ! I GIVE UP ! " Hiroto shouted and left the two .

You could hear head banging , wall scratching , screaming , and others you would hear from a stressed out neko mimi in Hiroto's room after he left ...

After a few moments , Gazelle and Burn finally stopped their fighting .

both of them fell on the floor , breathing heavily .

they we're freaking tired . It's only obvious .

" darn you... " Gazelle manage to say , to break the silence .

" curse you..." Burn said in pay back .

and then there was another silence ...

" tsk . geez Gazelle , it's quite rare for you to be angry about something so simple . " Burn said as he faces Gazelle.

" it was ice cream ! and you know how i love it ! " Gazelle said in a very angry tone.

Gazelle almost jumped in surprise when he saw Burn holding his chin up firmly .

he swore that if this goes on , he would faint due to how fast his heart is beating .

not to mention how red his face is too !

" why don't you try loving me ? " Burn whispered in Gazelle's ear .

crap . and now Gazelle felt his heart bouncing up and down, front and back (?) twice ... no , a thousand times faster than before .

his face is freaking red ! you could even see smoke coming out of his head !

" i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i ... IDIOT ! "

And Burn's face was slapped ... hard ...

* * *

><p>Kirin : and that is it ! i hope you like it !<p>

Kazemaru : why is it so short ?

Kirin : you think you can do better ?

Kazemaru : of course i can .

Kirin : * sulks in corner *

Burn : you made me sound like a player !

Gazelle : you made me sound like a total retard !

Kirin : * back to normal * I like you guys that way OWo !

Burn & Gazelle : ...

Kazemaru : ... umm ... review ?


End file.
